


Over The Rainbow

by queerlyspeaking



Series: Over The Rainbow [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlyspeaking/pseuds/queerlyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based on the colors of the rainbow in relation to Kurt. Individual warnings, pairings, and spoilers for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show Glee and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

 **Character(s):** Kurt Hummel

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Rating(s):** K (content suitable for most ages)

 **Warning(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X19-Laryngitis

Red. It's the color of everything. The football uniform he wore to make his father proud is red, hanging in the back of closet next to the pair of stirrup pants he'd endured for ten long weeks the one time he did baseball. Again, to appease his father. Again, in red. Red. The color his face flushes when he has any emotion. Be it confusion when Finn called him on being gay or annoyance when Mercedes busted his window. But it was a pink house Mellencamp sang about. Really, it was just watered down red. Muted. Like him.


	2. Orange

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show Glee and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

 **Character(s):** Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones

 **Pairing(s):** Rachel/Finn, one-sided Kurt/Finn

 **Rating(s):** K+ ( some content may not be suitable for young children) for language

 **Warning(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

It's the bastard child of more dignified colors. That is the conclusion Kurt reaches as he walks the halls of a high school captivated by "Halloween Spirit." It is garish, and uncouth, and if used at all, it should be sparingly. And he's sure there's more to his argument, but suddenly he can't think because Rachel is patting a stunned-looking Finn on the chest, and maybe orange isn't really that bad. Which is a pity, really, because his distraction lasts though Mercedes arriving in a horrible outfit featuring orange, and he mistakenly tells her that orange is totally her color.


End file.
